An igniter, for instance, an igniting rod can ignite by simply pushing an actuator. However, it is required to provide the igniter with, for instance, a lock mechanism which prevents the igniter from accidentally or unintentionally igniting, and accordingly, there have been proposed various igniters provided with various lock mechanisms.
For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8(1996)-61673, there is disclosed an igniter in which a lock member having a part which interferes with a part of an actuator to prevent the igniter from igniting is provided to be movable in a direction intersecting the direction of movement of the actuator, an urging member is disposed to urge the lock member toward its locking position, and the lock member has a lock release portion for moving the lock member overcoming the urging member in the vicinity of the actuator.
However, such a lock mechanism is of a type in which the actuator is slid and cannot be applied as it is to an igniter of a type to which the present invention is applied and in which the actuator is rotated.
Further, in such a lock mechanism, it is necessary to operate another member such as a lock release member remote from the actuator prior to the igniting action by the actuator, which makes it necessary a multiple stages of actions for the igniting action, and deteriorates the operability of the igniter. It is preferred that the lock mechanism be such that the igniter can be stably shifted to an igniting state by a series of actions and can be automatically shifted to the initial state where ignition of the igniter is disabled in response to release of the actuator from the finger.
In view of the foregoing observations and description, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an igniter having an actuator mechanism which can stably take the ignition lock state so that the ignition lock state can be easily released by a series of igniting actions.